Benutzer:StrangerInTheShadows
Über mich 1. Dein Name ist? – Wind 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? - Opa 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? - Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? - Nein 5. Klaust du manchmal? – eigentlich nein ;-) 6. Bist du Fußballfan? - Jo 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? – „Fußballland“ aus der N-Joy-Morningshow^^ 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? – die Pausenklingel 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? - Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? – Klaro 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? – Ne, aber Hailerer 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? – Zwischen 19 und 20, mein Geburtstag fällt gewöhnlich aufs Halbfinale… 13. Was hast du in Mathe? – Kommt auf den Lehrer an 14. Bist du musikalisch? - Nope 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? – Esspapier ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? – alle erdenklichen 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? – Australien, Kanada 18. Kannst du jonglieren? - Nö 19. Was willst du später mal werden? - reich 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? – Herr der Ringe 21. Magst du Fantasy? – Geht, gibt zu viel davon 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? - Ja 23. Die Filme gesehen? - Ja 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? Bücher: WTH, komisch!; Filme: EPISCH 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? – Wind in allen Variationen 26. Wie spät ist es? – 1.40 Uhr 27.:Welches Wetter? – Mein Handy sagt Nebel bei 12°C 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? - Feen sind auf Postern für kleine Mädchen und Elfen auf Postern für große Mädchen 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? – Keine Ahnung 30. Bist du verliebt? - Nope 31. Magst du Schwerter? - Passt 32. Was ist mit Bögen? - JA!!! Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? – Keine Ahnung, bin kein monsterbewanderter Mensch… 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop – Mir wayne 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams – Wat? 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix – Laut einem Persönlichkeitstest ein Einhorn. Aber Phoenixe sind verdammt noch mal cooler OO 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element – Luft, weil wegen Wind :D 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch - Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction – Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen – AUF JEDEN BOGEN 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm - Bürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? – Ne, das Versagen wollt ich mir sparen 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? – Warum der Herzen? Der Bälle! Bälle… höhö 44. Deine Augenfarbe? – Blau… Timmy hat mich mit der Faust geschminkt! 45. Lieblingsspruch? – Und aus dem Chaos sprach eine Stimme zu mir: Lächle und sei froh, denn es könnte schlimmer kommen! Und ich lächelte und ar froh und es kam schlimmer. 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß - schwarz 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl - Sakrileg 48. Glaubst du an Gott? – a weng 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? - Nö 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? – Ne danke 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? – Also ich schaff es bis zum Kühlschrank 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? – Ne, nur auf heißen Kohlen 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? – Nicht Teil 1 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? - JA 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? – König Alfons der Viertel-vor-Zwölfte 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? – DIESE FRAGE BELEIDIGT TRANSEXUELLE 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? – Foren-Si-Ker 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? - Nö 60. Was hörst du gerade? – How to Write a Love Song von The Axis of Awesome 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? – Immer 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. – Ich bin… äh… die Frage überfordert mich… 63. Eissorte? – Zitrone/Schokolade/Waldfrucht/Erdbeere 64. Buch? – How to Win Friends and Influence People 65. Wort? - Oachkoatzlschwoaf 67. Aufenthaltsort? – mein Zimmer 68. Computerspiel? – Civilization, Moorhuhn, Anno, GTA: Vice City… 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? – Mein rechter rechter Platz ist frei 70. Sportart? - Bogensport 71. Sportspiel? – mach ich nicht… höchstens Moorhuhn Kart…? 72. Klamotten? – Jeans ‘n‘ T-Shirt 73. Süßigkeit? - Florentiner 74. Beschäftigung? – pennen 75. Schulfach? - Biologie 76. Musik? – Hauptsache kein Nightcore 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? – Tom Hanks 78. Baum? – Baum der Erkenntnis 79. Blume? – Veilchen… in ya‘ face! 80. Lied? – Brandenburg 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? – Wat für ‘n Teil? Kann man das essen? 82. Ausrede? – Die Laterne ist mir vors Auto gesprungen! 83. Witz? - Warum können Seeräuber den Flächeninhalt eines Kreises nicht berechnen? Weil sie Pi raten 84. Kinofilm? – HdR III… immer noch 85. Fantasywesen? - Ich nehm den Telefonjoker 86. Comic? – die, die ich selbst kritzle 87. Ballspiel? – Matratzensport zählt auch…? ;-) 88. Getränk? – Glump – drunk and awake - taste the spirit - aaaahhh 89. Band? - Knebel 90. Musical? – König der Löwen 91. Landschaft? - Berge 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? – aufräumen^^ 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? - Kuli 94. Farbstift? – Ist schwarz 'ne Farbe? 95. Schmuck? – erschieß mich doch 96. Wildtier? - Füchse 97. Freizeitpark? - kP 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? - Fressbude 99. Gemälde? – Ich kenn zu viele… 100. Wetter? – Wind und Sonne 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? – Warum hab ich gerade Playboy gelesen? xD 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? – Sind sie zu stark, bist du zu schwach 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? – Es ist Oktober, du Idiot 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? – heut Morgen, stolze 3 Minuten 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? - Geo 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? – Dinge, die ich überhaupt nicht mag 107. Welches Essen hasst du? – Rosenkohl: Stinkt nach den Socken meines Vaters und schmeckt auch so 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. – Nass wird mit n geschrieben… 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? – Langsam 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? – der ist schon rum 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? - Nope 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? – einfach ich selbst sein 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? – Mapleshade. Einziger Nachteil: Sie ist XX 14. Bist du zappelig? – Ich bin Epileptiker, also frag noch mal^^ 115. Findest du dich verrückt? – Ne, aber ich bin wahnsinnig geil 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? - rund 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? – Ja, es gab 'nen Tuschkasten. Konnte noch nie mit Tusche malen 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? – Einem, wo’s Geld gibt 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? – An sich ja, aber ich will den Lappi-Speicher nicht zuspammen 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? – wer liest das schon?! 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? – Das kann dein kleines Hirn nicht verarbeiten/verstehen, biochemisch unmöglich 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? – Gewaltprävention in der Schule ^^ 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? – als ob ich Frauenfußball schauen würde…xD 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? – dem Oberstufenklo. Hygienischtes Klo der Welt 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? - war, aber ich hab nur in den Wald gepinkelt, ich bin ein naturnaher Mensch :D 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? – Ich bin göttlicher Abstammung 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? – Ne, aber gegoogelt 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? – Nie. Wer will schon etwas essen, was man seiner Freundin so preiswert als Zimmerdeko schenken kann? 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? – Wer füllt Hüte mit Wasser?! 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? – keine Ahnung, Prüfungsangst? 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? – Mehr oder weniger. Abschreiben ftw 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? – Nein, davor häufen sich die Klausuren 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? – für 21 Euro verkaufen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? - jo 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? – nö 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? – Ritter, aber nur wegen Ken Follet 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? – Sagen wir es so: Ich stehe oft im Mittelpunkt^^ 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? - passt 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? – bester Bro eva seit Eva 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? - TNR 141. Welche Größe? - psychisch oder physisch? 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? – kP 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? – Woher soll ich das wissen, ich kann nicht lesen^^ 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) – Who the fuck ist das? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? – Linksbündig… IH 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? – Ja. Und die Filme. Tom Hanks ftw 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? – Wozu gibt es Taschenrechner? 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? – Das Ende 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? – Hab die Dokumente verbrannt^^ 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? – Ich ertrinke nicht. Bin dabei zu lernen, zu ertränken 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) – Mit dem Lenz chillen 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? - Jo 154. Was isst du gleich? – Diese Bohnen aus HP 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? – zu dir gar nicht^^ 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? – Apple 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? – zu WA-Zeiten hat das doch keener mehr ^^ 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? – Aus dem Internet : p 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? – Phew, kP, welcher? 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? – Ja, Ebola 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? – mit Heften und ohne Schulbücher 175 (in all meinen vier Abstellplätzen in meinem Raum, geht im Flur weiter)^^ Wer bietet mehr? :D 162. Was liest du gerade? – Diesen Fragebogen?! 163. Was willst du bald lesen? - die letzte Frage 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? - Buchstaben 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? – Fast nie, obwohl ich Aufsicht bin ^^ 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? – wie denn sonst… 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? – wird mir gerade zu intim ^^ 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? – drei tote Kakteen 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? – ist es dir lieber, wenn ich’s auszieh? Da gibt es leider nix zu sehen^^ 170. Ein Schweißband? – Schweißbänder brauch ich net, ich schwitze schon so genug 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? – hack ihn doch^^ 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? – ne, aber ich brech nur nicht ab, damit Hailerer mich nicht zu Tode nervt…^^ 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? – Ja… Überraschung,Überraschung 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? – ich weiß nur, wer sie nicht sind 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? – Nö, ich bin ein Schwarzer Reiter 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? – Latte, hauptsache unterhaltsam und es sterben viele Leute in explodierenden Autos 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? – stumpf und meist unterfordernd… frag nicht^^ 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? – Lineal… höhö… 179. Wie groß bist du? – 156cm oder so was 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. – Ich. Kann. Nicht. Zählen. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? – unangekündigte Klausuren 182. Dein letzter Traum? – mein Termin sei 7 Stunden später… Fehler, GROSSER Fehler… ;-) 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? – Twilight lesen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? – KEVIN – eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? - Jein 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? - WWW 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? – Wind?! 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? – das Bücherzählen war schon krass genug ^^ 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? – die 198. Frage 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. – Es stimmt nicht, dass, Männer nur an Sex denken. Nur wenn sie denken, denken sie an Sex. 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. - Es stimmt nicht, dass Männer nur an Sex denken. Nur wenn sie denken, denken sie an Sex. Zitat, Wind (vor einer Minute) 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? – fälschen bockt mehr 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? – keins, nur eine Klatsche 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? – ich bin perfekt : p 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? – vielleicht doch nicht so ganz perfekt… 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? – leider nur mit geistigen Nichtschwimmern. Kein Schwanz ist so hart wie das Leben… leider^^ 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! – Schade, ich zieh gern Leute über den Tisch. Außer bei Biertischen, die kippen zu leicht um 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. – Fd… Meine Beiträge * Meine GTA-Spiele * Meine Lieblingscharakter * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3